halcyondaysfandomcom-20200213-history
Haresuno "Kyo" Uchiharu
“Someone hasn’t been tending to the trees here.” ''-Haresuno muttering about the trees in Hueco Mundo '''Haresuno Uchiharu' (?? ??, Uchiharu Haresuno; "''Repelling Denial, Who Shines Brightly") is the captain of the 5th Division of the Gotei 13. Story Dying as a young boy, Haresuno was given his name upon being found by his grandmother Asuna Uchiharu in the 68th Rukongai. His name means “to shine brightly” or “to grow”. In his life before death Haresuno was Takeru Kaiei whose death was a result of his mother being mugged. After death his mother and he roamed as souls until a hollow eventually caught up to them. It devoured her but never got to him, as a shinigami stepped in and killed it. The shinigami (revealed to be Daisuke Tamotsu in his own chronicles) saved the boy and performed a soul burial on him, sending him to Soul Society. Growing up in Southern 68th District, while not as bloodthirsty as the Northern Districts, proved to challenge Haresuno emotionally as well as morally. His grandmother had brought him up with values that conflicted with the lifestyle and thus lead Haresuno to trouble with the locals. Often it made him to be an outcast among the adults, while the younger children avoided him for various reasons (attitude, troublemaker, distant) he did manage to make a few friends. Sadly, as was Haresuno’s fortune, most of those who befriended him were liars, backstabbers, cheats, and criminals - or in the service of criminals. Any one who did not meet this criteria typically died simply from bad luck of hanging around him. These situations, as well as his grandmother’s incessant references to him being bad luck (albeit as a joke), are what predominately to his gloomy demeanor as well as a tendency for risk taking with criminals. One particular incident led him to the reuniting of his soul and Daisuke Tamotsu. Although neither remembered the other, Daisuke saved Haresuno’s life from a group of thugs and immediately sent him to the Spirit Art’s Academy. Without so much as a warning, Haresuno picked up and left for District 1 going for days without sleep and little food until he finally arrived. Though it took him two attempts to get past the gate guard (and only with the help of another shinigami named d’Artagnan), Haresuno eventually fulfilled his promise to Daisuke. He entered into the Academy and came out six years later as a full-fledged shinigami assigned to the 10th Division (then Arcane Specialists). On his week Haresuno met the captain Sayis Inuzuri, grabbed some brutal training from then vice-captain Hisao Adachi, and readied himself for the journey into Hueco Mundo (Faust’s Folly). Then, within the course of three days, he rose to the rank of 5th Seat along with Lilith Maikeru and Conrad Adalwulf. A week later he was 3rd Seat, and less than a month after that he was vice-captain of the Arcane Specialists where he remained until the move of the Tenth to the First. Haresuno holds the longest tenure of all the 1st’s vice-captains. During his time in the 10th Division, Haresuno was hardly known of. More mystery than man, he was shrouded in rumors with little known about him aside from he was the vice-captain and often in his office (that or the 4th, and bleeding profusely). While Haresuno may be the only shinigami to hold the position of the 10th the longest, it was periodically broken up with trips back to 68th South. Often resulting in an attitude shifting experience. On one event alone he left with Iida Ailen (a student from his graduating class, and constant irritation) and came back with her as his girl-friend. The 10th did a lot of good for Haresuno, especially his friendship with Lilith Maikeru to whom he attributes most of his life’s success. It was her subtle kindness and persistent joking which eventually created the cracks in Haresuno’s despairing outlook. Sadly, like much in his life, Haresuno could not stay with the 10th. As he grew as a person, so too did his ambitions. What was once a goal to be a noble took a backseat for something much closer and tangible. The position of captain among the ranks of the Gotei. For the longest time Haresuno put careful details into his ideas, struggled with his own mental blocks, as well as social, and it all came together at what could not have been a more crucial time. News of his Taishuu was kept more discreetly than Lilith’s or a few other captain-potentials, with the only hints being in rumors or his rare mentions of his plans. Though fate seemed hellbent on making his life a painful reminder of his past failures and choices, Haresuno continued with his plans. The day of his Taishuu, Haresuno was informed that his longtime friend and coworker Lilith Maikeru would be holding her Taishuu at the same time. Marking the first ever double-taishuu in the history of Seireitei. The actual Taishuu never happened, as Sayis (now Soutaichou) stepped in to give his two prodigies one final lesson. Shortly after the lesson concluded, Seireitei was under attack. Lilith was sent to Earth while Haresuno went with Tsubaki Mabara, Senesati Anenokoji, and Makoto Matsumara to Hueco Mundo in an effort to save a scouting party. An event which would herald the two captain potentials and serve as proof that they were worthy to stand among the ranks of the Gotei’s elite. The incident in Hueco Mundo was a disaster, leading to a number of powerful shinigami becoming cursed by the vasto lorde Prometheus, with Haresuno the worst of all. Now captain of the 5th Division (Battlefield Preparation & Entrapment), Haresuno has to learn to adapt as much as his division, lest he give people a reason to doubt his ability to lead. Appearance' '' ' His shihakushou is still ordinary and nothing special. A plain and unadorned robe of the shinigami, Haresuno is only recognizable by the unique design of his haori. Modified to hold an array of knives, a small cape is draped over Haresuno’s left shoulder of his jacket. This cape is attached to the back of the jacket, and comes a few inches below Haresuno’s elbow. Haresuno’s hair is a jet-black, and is tied back into a ponytail that falls past his shoulder blades. It is held there by a single red ribbon he received from Iida long ago. His bangs hang about his face, framing it and drawing attention to cyan (or azure) eyes set behind silver-framed glasses, and his stern facial features. As mentioned above, Haresuno is tall. He stands a good 6’5”, well above most of the other shinigami in Seireitei, and his body shows hard muscle of his own brutal training. That is, if people can see beneath the uniform. His scars are many, and range from elbow to his torso, to his waist, but none reaching down his forearm or neck, or below his waistline. Changes to his persona have not so much changed his posture. He still holds himself like a nobleman. All back straight, shoulders squared, and chest just slightly puffed out. Real proper like, and self-sure. It’s not so much out of habit nowadays, but instead is taken due to his confidence. ''Personality Haresuno has come a long way from the young man he used to be when he first joined the Spiritual Arts Academy. No longer is he the cold, brooding, and clipped officer whose single purpose was to show that filth from Rukongai could achieve higher status then nobles thought, or to simply gather strength. While some of those characteristics have gone for good, others still reside when needed. But it is for the better. The tall shinigami is now free from the mental restraints that hindered his creativity before. Allowing him to work on his landscaping and trap-making in a more diverse fashion. He has even managed to gather around him an array of friends and loved ones whom he happily appreciates. He is seen as more lively, and dramatic. Smiling at the growth of those around him, and frowning at the masses of depressed and angry. He still retained his endless need to help others reduce their suffering, and he hasn’t become all that much more delicate when it comes to offering the truth of things, but he has improved his word skills at least a little. This, too, came with a cost. Because in order to learn to deal with others, Hayato Kibiyari sought to help his friend, and a little bit of the snarky assassin rubbed off on the Adept. Causing him to bring a little flair to his words or actions. Zanpakutou Sealed Form In it's sealed form, Xiezhi is no different from a standard katana in shape, weight, and fold. The tsuba, on the other hand, is a circular tan guard with falling leaves on either side of the blade. The hilt of Xiezhi is wrapped in a tan colored cloth. Zanpakutou Spirit Originally, Xiezhi looked nothing more than a miniature European dragon with no wings. He stood three feet high with bronze scales lining nearly every part of his body. Each of his four feet had three pearly-white claws. As Haresuno slowly grew in time so, too, did Xiezhi. Three claws became four, and then four became five. Small spikes lined his reptilian back, from where his shoulders touched and down to the tip of his tail. Each spike was the same pearl-white color as his claws, and the majestic horn which curved away from his snout. The spirit shares Haresuno cold, calculating azure eyes, but his reflect the reptilian nature and are slitted. As if there on purpose - to show a stark contrast in balance - Xiezhi has two obsidian-black fangs that protrude from either side of his upper snout. As it is now, however, Xiezhi is a full blown dragon. His body is so massive that he nearly rivals Yggdrasil. The bronze scales still remain to cover his body, but now there is a soft underbelly where corded muscles and veins can be seen underneath the flesh. The spikes that ran along his back, and the horn (now horns) which protruded from his muzzle, are no longer white. Now they match the spirit’s bronze body in color. Only his fangs, claws, and eyes remain the same. Perhaps unusual, but even his mood has changed. From cold and testing, to friendly and accepting, Xiezhi is obviously happier to have his full body back. As well as the fact that Haresuno’s inner world is no longer simply a desolate desert. At the heart of the desert lies a forest for the dragon to protect - a true paradiso with a treasure more valuable then a gold mountain. Shikai: Xiezhi Command: Rei (Strive or Encourage) Form: Xiezhi losses it’s katana appearance, and instead takes on the form of an intricate bronze-like staff. The etched design of Xiezhi is meant to give off the appearance that the staff is made from scales laid next to one another. While it looks like a staff, this is not Xiezhi’s true form, and when Haresuno wills it to Xiezhi emits a curved blade from either end. Revealing that it is, in fact, a scythe. The blade is made up of Haresuno’s reiatsu, and as such appears as a pulsing serrated edge with wisps trailing off every now and again. Abilities: Gekitai (Repulse/Repel) - By channeling 5% reiatsu into Xiezhi, Haresuno can create a powerful repelling force, which forces his target toward or away from himself within a 20 ft radius. The directions are straight and are designated by the thrust or slice of either Xiezhi’s head or Haresuno’s empty hand. Another effect of Gekitai is that anything similar to it cannot effect Haresuno or Xiezhi. Shuugyou (Discipline) - Because Xiezhi can be either a staff or a scythe, whose styles are from respective schools of Hakuda and Zanjutsu, Haresuno is granted the benefit of a collective stat to compensate for his requirement to learn both schools. Bankai: Sekiryoku Houshiki Xiezhi Description: Upon releasing bankai a grove of trees sprout into full health around Haresuno for the next 50m, with an enormous oak tree materializing behind Haresuno at the center. The trees are in full bloom and as time progresses the leaves turn and then begin to fall, transitioning from summer to winter. When the final leaves fall, Haresuno has reached the limit of his bankai. The center tree, Yggdrassil, itself is eight stories in height with massive roots and branches. The bronze staff of Haresuno's shikai, 6'8" in length, separates into five equal pieces which slowly revolve around him. Within a five foot radius, Haresuno is able to control these rods at will, individually or connected together, coating them in his glowing white reiatsu, giving them a bladed edge. Haresuno can also project a gleaming white blade out up to twice the length of the rods in-hand. Ability - Kishi (Knight): With the new form of his Bankai, Haresuno now has multiple weapons at his disposal. Due to their unique properties at being multi-weapons, Haresuno retains his collective stat. When not in hand each rod should be considered equal to Haresuno’s zanjutsu stat. Attack - Koushou Gekitai (Advanced Repulse): No longer is Gekitai bound to a single direction at a time. At a cost of 1% reiatsu per rod per round, Haresuno imbues the weapons with a charge, able to create a diameter or line force with any number of the rods. Haresuno and Sekiryoku Houshiki Xiezhi are immune to similar effects such as the Shou and Daishou. Attack - Uchikesu (To Deny): By paying 5% of his reiatsu, Haresuno may attach two rods to an opponent and reverse their power - causing energy abilities, spells, and other projectiles within thirty feet to become attracted to the person, and lasts until the duration of the next round. Attack - Juusei (Multiple Star): Because of his ability to perform with multiple weapons Haresuno must pay 1% of his reiatsu per round if he wishes to fight without incurring a penalty to his combative stat. By extending this payment to 3% of his reiatsu per round, Haresuno may actively use his rods as though the were in his hands, gaining benefits from his collective stat as well as the ability to produce their rei-blades. Unique Feats Hitei Reiatsu - "Negation Spiritual Pressure" Because Haresuno is constantly receiving attacks from kidou, or kidou-esque attacks, his reiatsu has adapted itself to resist such assaults. Haresuno is able to reduce the effectiveness of any kidou or energy-based effects (cero, energy based kai, or race equivalent) by half. This is a passive effect against abilities or kidou that cost up to 4% of his total reiatsu. He can actively choose to pay 10% reiatsu per round to dampen stronger abilities, but can only maintain that for up to one round per 4000 connection. This resistance is a double-edged sword, however: it also passively dampens beneficial abilities such as Chiyudou or personal buffs, and spells that target the caster such as Banshiissei. Trivia * He doesn't smoke. *When in Seireitei, he drinks tea before bed. *Has an affinity for trees. *Lilith Maikeru from the 10th Division was his first true friend. *A hobby of his is needlework. Gallery Category:Tenth Division Category:Shinigami Category:Vice-Captains Category:Bankai Users